Оглушающие наручники
thumb|251px|Оглушающие наручники, применявшиеся КНС Оглушающие наручники, также ручные кандалы и 'магна-наручники '— устройства для усмирения заключённых, используемые на всей территории Галактики. Особую популярность наручники получили во время правления Империи. Характеристики Оглушающие наручники являлись одним из самых распространённых и экономически выгодных средств защиты от заключённых. Они не давали расслабить руки и держать какие-либо предметы. Именно такими наручниками воспользовались Люк Скайуокер и Хан Соло, надев их на вуки Чубакку, чтобы сымитировать его поимку. Появления *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 1: Commencement, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 15: Days of Fear, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: Reunion'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 20: Daze of Hate, Part 2'' *''The Old Republic: Deceived'' *''Red Harvest'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Mark of the Crown'' * *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Jedi Quest: The Shadow Trap'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' * * * * *''The Droid Deception'' *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''Force Convention'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Flamewind of Oseon'' *''The Force Unleashed II'' novel * * *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Rebel Force: Target'' *''Rebel Force: Hostage'' *''Vader's Quest'' *''River of Chaos 4'' *''Allegiance'' * *''Galaxy of Fear: The Nightmare Machine'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Swarm'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 13: Small Victories, Part 3'' *''Boba Fett: Overkill'' * * * * *''Side Trip'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' * *''Star Wars 76: Artoo-Detoo to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novel *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novel *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''Star Wars 88: Figurehead'' * * *''A Forest Apart'' *''X-Wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''Heir to the Empire'' * *''The Last Command'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shadow Academy'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Bounty'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Return to Ord Mantell'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''The New Jedi Order: Balance Point'' *''The New Jedi Order: Recovery'' *''The New Jedi Order: Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''The New Jedi Order: Star by Star'' *''The New Jedi Order: Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''The New Jedi Order: Ylesia'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Final Prophecy'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Legacy of the Force: Betrayal'' *''Legacy of the Force: Tempest'' *''Legacy of the Force: Invincible'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Outcast'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Abyss'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Allies'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Conviction'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Ascension'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Apocalypse'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 15: Claws of the Dragon, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 16: Claws of the Dragon, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 34: Storms, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 38: Tatooine, Part 2'' }} Источники *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' *''The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook'' *''Arms & Equipment Guide'' *''Galaxy Guide 10: Bounty Hunters'' *''The Kathol Outback'' *''Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars Customizable Card Game'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Свод правил к ролевой игре «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire»'' Категория:Охранные устройства